Collin Holmes: Dread
by YellowOspreyJaguar
Summary: My Name is Collin Holmes, AKA Collin Reeves and I am tired of my father abusing me and my baby brother, well my half-brother. And my stand starts today! Continued from where CHERUB: The Beginning left Collin behind
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello guys, like I promised CHERUB: Dread all about Collin**

**For those of you who haven't read the story so far, here is Chapter 1**

**I do NOT own CHERUB, Muchamore does**

**

* * *

**

CHRUB: The Beginning

Chapter 1: Irrational

It was one of those days where you wish that it never happened and that you knew you were going to be punished for. Collin Reeves sat in his usual place for lunch, outside the school library next to his small group of friends. But that never stopped bullies picking on him or that he had a bad temper.

Two beefy boys came his way, making all the other youngsters shy away and move as far away as possible. However Collin never saw them, nor did his friend Victor who was sitting next to him. "The American duck and his friend the English Goose," The meaner looking one said. He was about sixteen, tall and stocky with one of those faces you'd rather not see. Collin looked up to see the three ugly mugs that would bully him and his friends day to day, dusk till dawn.

"You're sitting in our seats boys, I suggest you move." The second one said with a smug smile on his lips. Normally Collin wouldn't reply, he'd just get as far away from them. But the smug smile on the bully's face caused him to be defiant. "No you don't, you eat in the  
canteen." Collin pointed out as Victor tried to pull him away. Of course the bullies were getting angry because the first one pulled Collin by his collar and pushed him against the wall. "What was that Reeves?" the bully defied him to continue. "I said that you always sit in the canteen." Collin defied and spat him in the face, covering the older lad's eyes and nose.

The bully then slammed Collin into the ground and spat at him, making his friends laugh at the gravel covered boy. The bully then turned away and decided to pick on someone else. But before he knew it he was faced down in the pavement with a mouthful of gravel. Collin had managed to trip the boy up.

The other two bullies quickly ganged up on Collin and pushed him onto the ground, before both had been tripped up and smashed into the pavement. Collin quickly sent his left foot out and slammed it into the nearest bullies head and said. "Leave me alone or you'll get much more than that." and stormed off.

He didn't know where he would go and could tell that he wasn't welcome here anymore, especially when he had knocked three older students out in front of both teachers and students, he couldn't stay at school, but he couldn't go home, his dad would be there. This left Collin no choice.

He quickly escaped the school as fast as he could without being seen by a teacher. He ducked and weaved between students until he came to the main exit that was never closed. Collin then took off his blazer, jumper and school tie and quickly stuffed it in his bag and pulling out a blue polo shirt and pulled it above his head and his school shirt.

Collin then jogged the small distance between his house and the school, unaware of being followed. Collin then quickly ran down the alley between his house and his neighbour's and climbed his back gate before jumping down and running towards the back door.

Collin then picked out the hairpin inside his trousers pocket and slipped it into the keyhole. He moved the pin about before the door clicked and let him inside. Collin could see his dad passed out on the sofa holding a can of beer and facing the small TV screen. The house reeked of tobacco and booze but Collin didn't mind as he quietly sprinted up to his room that he shared with his brother Ted.

Collin then quickly dropped all the contents of his schoolbag on the floor, however picked his school jumper, lunch box and trainers back up. Collin quickly grabbed some t-shirts, trousers, shorts and jumpers and pushed them into his backpack. He grabbed his mobile that was sitting on his windowsill. He had bought it yesterday just in case he needed it.

Next to his mobile was his oyster card and IPod. He quickly snatched them all up and stuffed them into his bag. Collin then went over to his piggy bank and emptied it of all the money that he had saved up since Ted had started being beaten by his father. Collin then stopped it was lunch time and his brother was being sent home early today, in about half an hour. He couldn't leave Ted here in the hands of his father, that'd be cruel and what's more Ted would be punished, he didn't want that for his baby brother.

Collin then ran over to where Ted's clothes were kept and quickly pulled out another bag from behind the draws. He then began stuffing it with clothes and then went over to Ted's shelf above his bed and quickly grabbed Ted's iPod, books and DS and his games and stuffed them into the bag. Collin then quickly went over to Ted's piggy bank and stuffed the money inside Ted's bag.

* * *

**I appologise for any spelling mistakes. DON'T HURT ME PLEASE! (Especially pinching, it's really annoying)**

**So... what did you think? is it good? is it bad? do you like the characters? what do you think's gunna happen? I wanna here all your answers and a review.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

E

W

Thanks YOJ


	2. Chapter 2

**Right Hello all, this chapter is a bit small because it's a filler about Ted, Collin's baby brother. You'll have to read to find out more so I'm not giving you any more clues but this is a filler chapter and I would have done more if for the fact I had more time and the fact that I didn't have a timescale of three - five days to get a new chapter up**

**I'd also like to thank the following:**

**LittleMissJasperWhitlock - thanks for the review and yes I do read your stories :)**

**Jaspernmeee - Please Review, I know you've got alerts on this story, but I'm not meaning to put pressure on you :)**

** - It was not rushed, I assure you, however i did do this on my iPod so it looked longer than it was and yes looking back he was a bit jumpy, but heck give me a chance, it'll only get better :)**

**So right, so I don't want to pick a fight with James or anyone I've decided to stop rambaling for now and do the disclaimers!**

**I do NOT own CHERUB or James or any of the other characters they belong to the great Robert MUCHAMORE! **

Chapter 2: Ted Reeves

Edward Reeves was the slowest in the class when it came to packing his bag and putting his coat on, no one knew that it was deliberate or what he was avoiding, everyone just thought that he was slow. His teachers however were worried at the ever growing epidemic, however never did anything about it. They just thought that he was still grieving the death of his mother, even though this was true, Edward still grieved but what he was really avoiding was going home to his father. And half days were the worst.

Edward dreaded seeing his dad as soon as he walked out of the class room, that'd be horrible. Instead he hoped that his father had just forgotten or was asleep after drinking so much in the morning, either way he didn't want to see him. Edward slowly walked out of the small room and looked around in hope that his father wasn't there. He scanned over the heads of the many parents and children's head and breathed a sigh of relief that his father hadn't dared to show his face.

But Edward's thoughts were short lived as a hand went onto his shoulder and turned him around. Squeezing his eyes shut he let the person who had hold of him pull him to them. "Ted, what's wrong?" His brother's worried voice came to his ears but he didn't dare to open them. "Ted, open your eyes bro, it's me Collin, not dad." Collin said, crouching down to his brother's height and held his hands.

Ted slowly opened up his bright brown eyes and looked up into his brother's brown chocolaty brown eyes and smiled. The five year old was happy to see his older brother in front of him and picking him up just like before their mum had died with that bright smile on his lips. "Hey, are you coming with me? We're going to the park, is that ok?" Collin asked as he tugged the zipper of Ted's thick red coat up until it was neatly tucked under the boy's chin. Ted smiled and nodded his consent and raised his arms up in question.

Collin laughed at his brother. "I think I spoil you too much Ted." Collin stated as he picked his baby brother up and settled him on the top his shoulders and picked up Ted's small book bag and held it in his left hand as he held his brother by the wrists. "Can we go to Dan's? It's a bit cold."

"Sure... Will stay the night if you want yeah?"

**So I appoligized before and I'll do it again, I am sorry that the chapter is small, like I said it's a filler about Ted. Don't you feel sorry for him though, I mean he's only five and his mum's dead and his dad's abusive and gets drunk all the time! Awww... but don't worry Ted's gonna get a better life, it's gonna get better and he's gunna be sooooo... happy :) Yay happy TED!**

**So anyway, What did you think? Too much? tooo little? Give me a clue... :'(**

**So yeah I did read LittleMissJasperWhitlock's CHERUB story and I did like it!**

**And if you have any good suggestions for CHERUB stories to read, don't hesitate in letting me know :)**

**Also I will TRY to get a new chapter up by the 27th November 2010! So looke out between now and then!**

**I WANT MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE!**

**This has been YOJ (YellowOspreyJaguar) and now I'm sighning out until next time :) BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Right! I know I said by the 27th of November, however I didn't know I was going to my granny's and that meant no internet for 24 hours :( I no it sucks! I then got sick and haven't even done my science h/w on computer yet so feel priveledged since i'm risking half an hour to an hours detention here!_**

**_ZarosianElf, thank you for your review and yes I also think Ted is cute, _**

**_LittleMissJasperWhitlock, no problem, I do want reviews tho_**

**_Well anyway this is chapter 3 and this is when their lives start to get happier :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 3

A policeman and a policewoman walked together up to the house of Daniel James, a career of many children including the two children that they needed to talk to, immediately. They opened up the gat and walked up to the front door, their hot breath colliding with the cold air particles.

Daniel opened up the front door of his house and smiled at the two officers. "Evening officers, what can I do for you?" Dan asked as he opened the door wider and leaning on the wooden front door. "Good Evening Mr. James, can we come in please?" The male officer's voice was a monotone, a funeral voice, as if someone had died recently. "Of course, right this way." Dan pointed to the living room door just down the hall from where he was as he let the two officers in.

"Mr. James, you are the temporary career of Collin and Edward Reeves, correct, while their father was in hospital?" The female officer asked moving straight around the bush and asking an immediate question. "Yes, I am currently looking after Collin and Ted," Dan answered as he sat on his arm chair opposite the two officers. "Well, due to recent events, we must take the kids of your hands." The male said answering the questioning tone in Dan's voice. "What? Why?" Dan demanded as he looked between the officers in question.

Dan wasn't going to give up these kids unless it was completely necessary, no way would he allow them to live with the miserable excuse for a human being as the children's father or anyone else for that mattered, they belonged here in their natural environment. "Mr James, Mr Reeves died earlier this afternoon due to alcohol, we would like to move the kids to an orphanage as fast as possible." The female officer answered, her words making Dan's fist curl in utmost anger. "But they're fine here, I can adopt them, I'll do it right now!" Dan replied raising his voice in defiance

The policeman and woman let out long sighs, this was going to be more difficult than they thought and they wanted out without difficulty or too much information given away. Recruitment missions weren't always this difficult, but apparently this will be one of them. They had hoped for almost instance removal, skipping the whole orphanage scheme and take the two brothers over to the CHERUB campus to see if they could pass a few tests.

A few days ago while James Adams was on a recruitment mission he had found a special interest within the Collin boy when he had token on those three beefy sixteen year olds on his own, managing to break one's nose and knock all three unconscious within two to three minutes. James had then followed Collin home and watched as he became hidden within his own clothing and his weaving through crowds as if too loose any followers.

James had continued to watch him as he followed him as he went to pick up his baby brother, Edward Reeves from school and could tell the boy was shaken up when Collin had put his hand on the boy's shoulder and James became worried, however was relieved when it was obvious that the boys were brothers.

After finding out where the brothers next went James had called his mission controller Freddy Johnson and had arranged a meeting with him in a cafe nearby. He had told Freddy all about what he had witnessed and all about Collin Reeves. He had told him all about the fight between the bullies and Collin, he told him about how he got home, how he got inside and what he had done after.

Freddy wanted to be able to somehow press charges on Gary Reeves so to get the boys out of the man's care, however an opportunity had shown its self when Gary Reeves had died the previous night leaving the boys orphaned and in the temporary care of Daniel James. It seemed so easy now to get the boys and make it seem like they just went to an orphanage far away, however that wasn't the case as Dan proved to think otherwise and want the kids to stay with him.

After two hours of debating with Dan the boys were in the care of CHERUB.

* * *

**_I'm sorry it's short again._**

**_Anyway I've been thinking, I know were nowhere near the end but I was thinking about following Collin for the rest of this story up until he gets his grey shirt then end the story, however I could focus on Ted, but it'd be boring or I could focus on both. Bearing in mind there will hopefully be a sequal to this story but I'm not sure if it will be Collin's first mission or second mission, however I wont have a lot too right about if it is in this story. I also think that instead of the sequal going up first we could switch to Ted and see what life as a red shirt is, but I'm not sure so I'm gonna start up a poll_**

**_1st poll_**

**_1) Follow Collin _**

**_2) Follow Ted_**

**_3) Follow both_**

**_2nd poll_**

**_1) 1st mission in second book_**

**_2) 1st mission in first book_**

**_3rd poll_**

**_1) Sequal with Collin_**

**_2) life as a red shirt with Ted_**

**_This will finish either when I choose or when I finish this story so you got a while however the first poll will finish in 1 week after I put up either one or two chapters, I'll decide_**

**_Anyway,_**

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

**_!_**

**_!_**

**_!_**

**_PLEASE, I 3 reviews and remember to take part in the poll it's in your hands now lol :P_**

**_I will TRY to update between the 2nd DECEMBER and the 4th DECEMBER!_**

**_YOJ_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Hey peeps so this is the first chapter ESPECIALLY written for Cherub: Dread and it's all about Collin, and I know, I know I've been really lazy but Like I said in Cherub: The Beginning, this story isn't my priority_**

**_Anyway on with Chapter 4:_**

**_I do not own CHERUB robert Muchamore does_**

Chapter 4:

_Collin_

Collin woke up in a strange bed. He noticed the difference between the mattresses. The one that he currently lay upon was harder than his bed at Dan's and way to soft than his bed at his own home. The last thing he remembered was lying in his bed at Dan's; both he and Ted were staying there.

_Ted!_ Collin's mind screamed making the eleven year old snap his eyes open. He was in a small four-by-four bedroom completed with two doors, one presumably to a bathroom. Collin's instincts kicked in instantly, the first thing he did was wiggle his body to see if there was any restraints, none. Next he removed himself from the bed, discovering that he was stripped to his boxers.

He tip-toed over to where a small window was and peered out of it. Outside there was a fountain with what appeared to be an odd looking baby with wings upon its back. He looked all around where he was and couldn't for the life of him see anything that could identify where he was.

He scanned the room that he was in and noticed the articles of clothing that was neatly folded upon the bed he had woken up in. Collin manoeuvred so that he was in front of the bed and looked upon the clothes. The first one, a t-shirt, was bright orange with a crying baby with wings upon it's bag with the words 'CHERUB' across it. Underneath it were combat trousers and combat boots.

Where the hell was he and what was with the _uniform?_ He searched through the articles of clothing before slipping them on and becoming more warm due to the fact that he was now dressed.

Collin then looked around his room again and noticed a bookshelf that was located in the far corner, he moved over to where it was. He searched in-between the books, hoping to find something, anything. After looking through the three shelves and finding only books, Collin changed tactics and opened up a book titled 'Point Blanc' hoping to see an address or some type of owner name.

He smiled as he struck gold and found a small note fall out of the book.

_Collin Reeves_

_I'm sure you're wondering where you are, but no worries you are safe here at CHERUB._

_I will meet you at the bottom of the main building, the building you're in, just hop in the life or take the stairs to the ground floor._

_Zara Asker_

_P.S Can't talk to orange_

Collin re-read the small note, _what was CHERUB_ and _who was Zara_ were the questions that he had come up with but most importantly, _where was Ted? _

_

* * *

_

**And If you want to find out about Ted's dramatic story and very sad :'( story go over to CHERUB: The Beginning and fins out what happened to little Ted (There are also clues on Collin) So check it out because that is my main story at the moment :D :D **

**Anyway I left with questons and a cliffie, HAPY NEW YEARS**

**LOVE**

**YOJ **

** :D :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Yeah I know I haven't updated in a while but hey! I have been focused on Ted, and I still am. Ted's new adventure is about to begin as we kick start beign six with a bang with Ted Holmes: Identity_**

**_Also I changed the title for this story so that it is now Collin Holmes: Dread_**

Chapter 5

"Good Morning Collin," Zara Asker greeted Collin as soon as he had stepped into her office, he was new to the layout of CHERUB and had gotten lost on his way over to where he was. "Er... Hello," Collin replied back nervously as he glanced around the room.

"Welcome to CHERUB, Your probably wondering why your here Collin, but the thing is, we need new recruits, boy's like you are what this place needs." Zara answered Collin's first question of where he was but he became confused as to why. "Why am I here?" Collin asked directly as soon as it had crossed his mind. "We want you to be an agent, call it a spy or whatever." Zara replied.

Collin looked at her shocked. Why would they want a _kid_ to be a spy and why him? "You see Collin, you're a perfect candidate, and well we would like to offer you and your brother Ted a place here." Zara said as soon as she had seen the familiar _what-the-hell_ look on his face that she got to see a lot.

"I'm in, if it gets me away from where I lived, but what's the catch?" Collin said eyeing Zara from where he was sitting, he didn't liked to be lied to so he watched warily. "All you'd have to do is complete basic training, it may be hell but you get to stay here at CHERUB and have a great time on missions and stuff." Zara replied coolly.

"What about Ted?" Collin asked immediately after, still watching Zara for any lies that may come from her mouth. "He will stay with the rest of the red shirts, they will stay at campus until they're ready to start basic training." Zara replied.

Collin looked warily at Zara but agreed anyway.

**_Sorry it's REALLY SHORT! but it's a filler and I kinda get bored, in the next chapter we meet Collin Holmes, don't worry :D :D :D :D_**

**_Playlist:_**

**_Lose my mind - The Wanted_**

**_Someone wake me up - Joe McEldery_**

**_Poisen - Nicole S_**

**_Raise your glass - P!nk_**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ted Holmes: Identity

Collin Holmes: Dread

Author's note!

**Okay I know that everyone hates these author notes but I've got some news!**

**Alright Reasons for not updating:**

**1. Went to see Yogi Bear on Saturday**

**2. Saw Robert Muchamore on Saturday**

**3. Got grounded on Friday 'cause I started a fight with my sibling**

**4. No access to laptop (See above)**

**5. Busy writing my own story**

**6. Nothing else LOL XD**

**Amyway on with the news,**

**Many of you may have read on the run by TigersRUs, unfortunately they can't continue with the story and asked me if I would. I even have permission so I'm gunna continue it :D and I _promise_ to do good!**

**Oh yeah so update day is tomorrow and the next chapter will be up and will be replacing this notice!**

**Thanks for your co-operation**

**YOJ**

**(YellowOspreyJaguar)**


End file.
